Our World
by Silver ruby 2000
Summary: The Tree Friends venture a little to deep in an abandoned home and find themselves in the human world! If it couldn't get any worse they turned into humans as well! They now must find a way to get back home.But how can they do it if adventures, mystery, school, and romance gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Exploring

Stars twinkled bright in the sky as 17 Tree Friends walk down a narrow path to an abandoned house in the middle of the forest.  
"G-g-guys? Are you s-sure this is safe?" Flaky, as the flakes in her quills fell on the path like snow.  
"Don't worry Flaky," Flippy. "Besides" he added " We're all here to protect each other"

Splendid and Splendont, the 'heroes' ,used their super strength to open the barricaded entrance of the abandoned home.  
Everyone went in except for Petunia "I refuse to go in there!'' she told them. "To dusty!" Handy groaned and tried to nudge Petunia in.  
Finally, after 2 minutes of coaxing, she went in with the others.  
Flaky was a little scared, she had to admit, but with Flippy with her, she felt safe.  
They walked around, exploring the rooms, checking out the furniture that was left behind.  
Which, unfortunately, Lifty and Shifty , the kleptomaniac raccoon twins, tried to steal them.  
But Splendid stopped then before they even touched one.  
"Listen you two, if I catch you stealing one more time, the only place you'll be exploring is a jail cell." Splendid growled at them, obviously had enough of their antics.

The gang entered the last part of the house, the basement  
"Uh, guys, is it me or this room is getting colder?" Cuddles asked shivering.  
Everyone realized that Cuddles was right.  
"Whoa… guys, come look what found!" it was Flippy.  
He motioned them to come to him.  
"What is it Flippy?" asked Toothy.  
"Look," he pointed his paw at a door at the corner of the basement.  
They noticed some smoke coming out of it.  
"Should we open it" asked Sneaky, one of Flippy's friends during the war.  
Everyone shook their heads ,thinking that it was some old AC that made the room cold.  
But Nutty ,opened the door, showing them a dark smoke filled hallway.

(an: This is my first fanfic, re-upload of the one I have on devaintart. These are the characters that will be in the story:Flippy  
Flaky  
Petunia  
Handy  
Giggles  
Cuddles  
Lifty and Shifty  
Mime  
Lammy  
Splendid  
Splendont  
Toothy  
Nutty  
Sniffles  
Buddhist Monkey  
Mouse ka-boom  
Sneaky  
and some other characters that play a small part in the story(not really oc's.) HTF belongs to Mondo media)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Change

They we're just staring at the dark hallway when suddenly, gust of wind blew Shifty's hat into the hall.  
"My hat!" he cried . He ran towards his hat until he was engulfed by the darkness.  
"Shifty, wait!" his brother followed him  
One minute passed,  
Then two  
Then three.  
Everyone was starting to get worried.

"Lifty, Shifty? If this is a joke you'll be in big trouble!" Splendont called at the darkness.  
Silence.  
"I'm going after them." Splendid declared and he flew into the hallway.  
A while had passed but neither of them came back.  
"We're going to find them" said Flippy, "They are our friends and we will find them no matter what!"  
Everyone cheered in agreement except for Lammy, the light purple lamb.  
"But what about ?" she asked.  
" I left him all alone at home and he would be worried if I'm gone for a long time!" Lammy started to cry.  
Giggled rolled her eyes, Lammy was her friend and all but she is way too attached to her stuffed pickle.  
"W-w-we better go n-now in order to save them." Flaky interrupted.  
"She's right, the sooner we go, the better." said Sniffles, the smartest one of the group.

They all charged toward the hallway and almost immediately, Flaky cant see anything.  
It's to dark…she thought.  
Then she heard some yelps and screams of her friends.  
She suddenly realized why, they we're falling.  
In sheer terror, Flaky thought they we're going to die.  
But then, they landed on something with a small thump!  
That's when Flaky blacked out.

Flaky groaned and woke up.  
The fall she and her friends took was pretty hard, good thing they are not that hurt.  
Flaky got up and looked around, they were in another house, the floorboards creaked under their weight and sunlight streamed through the broken windows.  
"You guys went through the door ,did you?" asked a familiar amused voice behind her.  
She turned around and saw Splendid.  
He had blue hair, a light blue sports jacket and dark blue and white track pants.  
He is also wearing his red mask.  
Flake just stared in shock.  
She couldn't believe it!  
Splendid was a human, she thought they only existed in fairy tales!

"Gee Splendid, what makes you realize that?" answered another voice which was dripping with sarcasm.  
It was Splendont.  
He has red hair , blue mask, light red sports jacket, and dark red and white track pants. Flaky then realized that she and all her friends were humans!  
She then took a quick mental note on what she and her friends looked like.

Herself: She was wearing a red sweater that reached her knees and black tights. Her hair was long and soft, not her usual deadly quills, though like her quills, her hair is still full of dandruff.

Flippy: He has green hair and his usual army outfit ,beret, and dog tags

Petunia: She has blue hair with light bluish gray streaks. She is wearing a silver shirt and a sapphire blue dress over it. She also as her pine tree necklace and a pink flower in her hair

Handy: He has short orange hair with his hard hat on it. He is wearing a pale orange t-shirt, his tool belt and brown pants. What surprised her the most was that Handy now has hands!

Giggles :She has pink hair with a white streak on her bangs, a frilled pink shirt, a hot pink skirt and her signature red bow

Cuddles: He has yellow blonde hair with white tips. He's wearing a yellow bunny eared hoodie,blue jeans and his pink bunny slippers

Lifty and Shifty: They both have jade green hair, their green raccoon mask, and they are both wearing a white dress shirt with a green tie, black dress pants and a dark green trench coat. And Shifty is also wearing his green fedora.

Mime: He has dark purple hair that slightly covered his left eye, no makeup on but has light pink tinted cheeks and is wearing a one size too big dark purple and white turtleneck sweater and black pants

Lammy: She has light violet hair,a white wool cap and she is wearing a white wool dress and also has a purple ribbon bow in her hair.

Toothy: He has purple messy hair, a white shirt, a purple vest and black pants. Toothy also freckles on his face and slightly bucked teeth.

Nutty: He has lime green ,candy covered hair with a yellow streak on it. He is wearing a yellow shirt and a light green jumper with candy on it as well.

Sniffles: Has sky blue hair that is well kept, thin rimmed glasses, and he is wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and a white lab coat.

Buddhist Monkey: He has pale orange and yellow short hair, and he is wearing a yellow robe and a brown sash.

Sneaky: He has olive green hair and is wearing a cameo jacket and cameo pants.

Mouse-Kaboom: He has pale yellow hair and just like Sneaky, he is also wearing cameo jacket and pants and also his beret. A small backpack full of grenades is also with him as well as his red tinted googles

"What happened to us" asked Shifty, his eyes widening when he saw the others  
"What do you think, genius?" Lifty answered him, apparently annoyed. "If you haven't followed you stupid hat, none of this would have happened! I mean seriously, we're HUMANS, creatures we thought only existed in stories!" Lifty practically shouted at his brother.  
"Well excuse me," Shifty started to argue  
"Umm, guys, you may want to look a this…" Cuddles called at everyone.  
"What is it Cuddles?" Giggles asked.  
"Look"  
They all turned and looked at the doorway on which they came in.  
But instead of the dark hallway, they saw an empty closet.

(A.N First, let me clarify a few things so people wont ask me about them in future chapters:

*Yes ,I gave Handy hands when he's a human so it would be easier to write with him

*They arrived on an AU. Which means they landed in a place were HTF doesn't exist .

*I see the characters in anime form.(when human)

Sorry for any OOCness...  
HTF belongs to Mondo Media


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Town  
"H-how is that possible?" Petunia stuttered "It was a hallway a minute ago!"  
"Hmmm, let me check." said Sniffles.  
He went in the closet and knocked on the walls( To check for hidden doors) "I cant believe it! The closet is real, its like the hallway never existed…"  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Flippy, still shocked that they turned to humans.  
"I say we find a town, maybe its residents would know where we are and maybe find a way home." Splendid answered.  
Everyone thought that was a good idea.  
Flaky felt someone tap on her shoulder, it was Mime.  
He was motioning them to follow him.  
"I think he found an exit." said Buddhist Monkey.  
It seemed like Mime slipped away from the group and no one noticed.  
He led them to a door.

Splendont opened it and the were greeted with the warm winds and sunshine.  
They were in an abandoned house in the middle of the forest.  
"Where are we?" Toothy wondered.  
Everyone just stood there and stared at their surroundings.  
"We should keep moving" announced Splendont

They walked after it seemed like hours, the reached a road.  
They stayed hidden among the trees as they saw a couple cars pass by.  
And by the road, they saw a sign, and the sign said:  
"Welcome to 'Ashwood' Pennsylvania!  
Population: 12,360"

Flippy then smiled and said "Lets go there."

(A.N "Ashwood" Pennsylvania is a RANDOM name, I made it up so don't bother trying to look for it.

Again, HTF belongs to Mondo Media


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone agreed and followed the road, but kept hidden in the undergrowth.  
They were silent until Handy spoke up.  
"So, um, when we get there, what do we do?" he asked them.  
"Well actually, I'm not entirely sure yet. The plan we made back at the house might not work." Splendid answered.  
"I'm not surprised, because your plans never work" Splendont joked, causing the others to laugh.  
Splendid just glared at his twin.  
"Hey guys, were here." Flippy stopped the group.

The line of trees now ended and they are now at the town.  
Stores lined up the streets as people walked by, and the houses and apartments are at the other end of the town.  
As they walked, the commuters stopped what they were doing and turned to face the rainbow haired group.  
"Just keep walking guys." Flippy told them.

Giggles twirled around and backwards so she can face Cuddles.  
"Wow Cuddles, even as a human you still look adorable in those slippers!" she said, playfully punching his arm  
A small blush tinted his cheeks" Thanks Giggles I," he stopped short. "Giggles watch out!" he cried.  
Too late, Giggles roughly bumped into another girl, sending her tumbling down.

Flaky watched in horror as the girl fell down, landing on her face.  
"Hey! Watch it!" the girl yelled at Giggles.  
"I'm so sorry!" she apologized.  
"Oh you will be sorry! Do you have any idea who you bumped into!?" the girl venomously spat.  
She then stopped and stared at them.  
Then she laughed.  
"What's with you people, you look like walking crayons!" she teased at them.  
She then stopped laughing and looked at them with serious eyes.  
"My name is Rachel Smith, daughter of Matthew Smith, the richest man in town." she boasted.  
"Consider yourselves lucky that your new here or you would pay the price." Rachel warned them.  
Throwing them one last look, she turned and stalked away.

"How nice…" Petunia commented and rolled her eyes.  
"I-I hope that not e-everyone in this town is like that" Flaky said worried.  
Then, Handy's stomach started to rumble. "Sorry," he said embarrassed, " I haven't eaten since we left home".  
"Let's go buy food." Sniffles said " Although I still crave ants, I cant eat them now." he added sadly.  
Mime, Flaky, Flippy , Sniffles and Lammy walked in a grocery store.  
The others stayed outside.  
"Hmmm… what should we get?" Flippy wondered as they walked through the aisles.  
"We b-better get something that everyone would eat," Flaky told them.  
"Oh, how about this one?" Sniffles asks and holds up a large can of soup.  
"Perfect."  
As they waited by the checkout and paid for the soup.(don't ask how they got the money XD).

"Oh no! Where are we supposed to sleep tonight? Lammy asked them as they walked out the store.

"How about lets just stay in that house that we came in?" Toothy suggested.  
They all agreed and went into the woods again to find it.

**Ugh, this is probably the most boring and rushed chapter ever.**  
**Sorry for the OOCness.**  
**Ok, so a new character appeared, you can tell right away hat she is a snobby rich 's just a random character I made up for this story.**  
** You will see her again soon.**  
**It may be bad right now but I hope to improve in the constructive criticism is appreciated!**  
**HTF belongs to Mondo media.**

**The pairings will develop throughout the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The tree friends finally reached the house from earlier and they started to get ready for bed.  
The sun started to set and darkness started to creep over the town.  
The gang slept on the mattresses that was left there.  
Well, after the 2 hour cleaning session Petunia gave them.  
Everyone was asleep, except for Sniffles.  
The light blue haired male was laying down , his eyes stared at the ceiling.  
"This day is too weird," he thought, "With that hallway gone, can we ever get back home?"  
He remembered the books he read about humans, and he wondered, "Can we learn more from them?"  
Suddenly, his blue eyes lit up, an idea has stuck him.  
"I got it!" he cried in his head, "I better tell them in the morning"  
He quickly got up and made sure he did not disturb anyone, he quickly worked on his plan.

When Flippy woke up the next morning, he was greeted by Sniffles.  
"Wha- Sniffles! What are you doing!" He partly shouted as the blue haired nerd shoved papers in his face.  
"I'm giving you your new identity!" he answered.  
Flippy looked at the papers.  
It read,

Name: Philip  
Age:14  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: March 18 ,1999

The papers also showed a birth certificate, health card, etc.  
"Sniffles! What do I need a new identity for?" Flippy asked.  
"Well, I think that we should learn more about humans and with that knowledge, we can find a way back home. That's why I gave us new identities." Sniffles said.  
"So, you named me Philip?" He asked, a little confused.  
"I gave you names that is easy to remember"

Flippy then went to talk to the others.  
After a little bit of memorization, he now remembers their new names:  
Flippy: Philip  
Flaky: Faith  
Cuddles: Conner  
Giggles: Grace  
Petunia: Petunia (Sniffles thought its human enough)  
Handy: Hayden  
Toothy: Thomas  
Nutty: Nathan  
Lifty: Leon  
Shifty: Samuel  
Splendid: Shawn  
Splendont: Shane  
Mime: Miles  
Lammy: Lucy  
Sniffles: Stanley  
Sneaky: Simon  
Mouse-Kaboom: Malcolm Kane  
Buddhist Monkey: Brian Monk

"Ok Sniffles, can you please tell us your plan" asked Cuddles, who's growing a bit impatient.  
Sniffles answered' "We are going…to school"

**Chapter 5 is here!**  
**The next chapters would probably the school chapters.**  
**They are starting 9th grade.**  
**So that means they are all probably 14 to 15 years old.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**  
**Please comment on what you think, criticism is allowed.**

**HTF belongs to Mondo Media**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"School?" Toothy said in disbelief, "But we just finished it!"  
"True, but here, we look younger than normal. We're probably about 14 or 15 years old." Said Sniffles. "  
We need to practice on being…" Sniffles searched for a word, "normal".  
So for the rest of the day, the gang practiced on getting used to calling each other by their new names and on learning a little bit about the world.  
"You see guys, this world is very similar to ours but for some reason, it's a lot harder to die here. So we should be safe here." Sniffles informed them.

The next day, they woke up extra early to sign in the town's high school.  
They walked through the town, which was quiet since it was morning, and reached the school.  
The sign on the front lawn said:

"Welcome to Ashwood High!  
Educating young minds since 1983."

"Ok, lets get this over with…" Splendont told them.  
Sniffles sighed and they walked through the front door.  
The first thing they saw was the office.  
They walked inside but the office lady didn't seen to notice them.  
"Um excuse me ma'am, but we would like to sign in please." Sniffles said.

"Why yes, could you please just show me your papers and…" the lady stopped when she saw them.  
"Ummm,"  
She seemed to be staring at their appearances.  
Then she snapped out of it.  
"Oh, sorry about that, can you please show me your papers"  
They handed her their "Birth certificates" and "Health Cards", which were fake thanks to Sniffles.  
The lady typed some stuff on the computer and announced to them, "Ok! Your all signed in .Welcome to Ashwood High!"

"Thanks… um, where's our class?" Flippy asked her.  
" Oh, school doesn't start in 1 hour so you all can just wait here until your new teacher shows up."  
Then she made a call, "Harold? Yeah it's Mary here. Could you please and 18 new desks to room 203. Yes… you heard me 18 desks. Ok bye."

The Tree Friends gave each other worried glances.  
They hoped that the school would be worth it and that they can learn more about the human world.  
They had no idea on what adventures and mishaps lay ahead of them…

**If you have any questions or suggestions on how to make this fic better, please comment below. I will do my best to answer them.**

**HTF characters not mine, they belong to Mondo Media**  
**I own the story I guess...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_*** deathNspikes* Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me. ;)**_

After a few minutes, another person walked in the office.  
"Kids, this is Ms. Grant, your ninth grade teacher" Mary announced.  
"W-wait a minute… they're all in my class!?" Ms Grant asked, shocked.  
'Well yes because your class is the smallest with 19 kids. Besides, your class would love the new students!"  
"I don't know about that…'' the teacher thought, while eying the new students colored hair.  
Suddenly, the bell rang.  
_Rrriiinnngggg!_

"Well, there's the bell. Ms. Grant will take you to your class now." Mary informed them.  
"C'mon kids, I'll introduce you to your new classmates." said their teacher.  
They walked along the hallways and some passing students looked at them funny.  
Finally, they reached a door that is marked 203.  
The teacher told them to stay put and then she went through the door.

**Teacher POV**  
I walked in the classroom and saw my class sitting patiently in they're desks.  
"Good morning Ms Grant." they chorused.  
"Good morning class, I have announce-" I started to say.  
"Ms G , why do we have new desks in here?"  
"Are we getting new students?"  
The class began to shout out one question after another  
"Class!'' I shouted. They stopped talking.  
"So I was saying, we are getting new students I know that it's the middle of March but they are waiting by the door right now and I want you to treat each of them with respect and kindness. Even though they're a little…different .Understand?"

**Classmates POV**  
We were a little confused.  
What did Ms. Grant mean by 'different'?  
"Ok kids, you can come in" the teacher called at the door.  
A whole bunch of students came in and stood in front of us.  
We now understood what mean by 'different'

Most of them had colored hair.  
"Introduce yourselves to the class." the teacher told them

The first boy in line had blond hair. He seemed normal enough until we noticed that he was wearing a yellow bunny eared hoodie and pink bunny slippers.  
Some of the boys snickered as the blond boy introduced himself "Hello! I'm Conner!" he said with a big smile on his face.  
"Welcome to our class Conner. Sit anywhere you like." said the teacher

The next person was a pink haired girl with a big red bow. "My name is Grace" she said and sat next to Conner.

Next was a girl with blue and silver hair tied to a ponytail with a flower hair tie. "I'm Petunia" she said and sat down on a desk.  
Almost immediately, she started to breath heavily and squirmed in her seat.  
"Petunia? What's wrong" asked the teacher.  
"T-this desk has pencil smudges o-on it" she stammered.  
We saw Conner's eyes widened and whispered something to the teacher.  
"Oh, ok. ..Petunia, honey, do you want to wash your hands?" asked the teacher.  
Petunia quickly nodded and dashed out the door.  
"What's up with her?" a girl asked, who goes by the name Mary.  
"It appears that Petunia has OCD" the teacher told us. "So I want you to be nice to her about that".

While we waited for Petunia, the next person introduced himself.  
He had orange hair with a hard hat on it.  
Hardhat?  
"My name is Hayden." he said.

We started to wonder, "What's up with these kids with colored hair and odd attire?"

The next three people were especially odd.  
They wore army-like clothing.  
The one in the middle spoke up, "I'm Philip." he said while brushing his forest green hair out of his eyes.  
The one with olive green hair started to speak. "Call me Simon" he said in a bored tone.  
The last of the three, a rather small boy with golden yellow hair , spoke last "Bonjour! My name is Malcolm." he said while adjusting is red goggles.  
We were pretty sure that French was his first language.

The next person to talk was a boy with light purple hair and has freckles on his face.  
"Name's Thomas" he told them.

After Thomas was a boy with lime green hair with yellow streaks.  
We noticed that there was something in his hair.  
Looking closer, we realized that it was candy!  
"Hello! My name is Nathan, I hope we can all be friends!" he said, and smiled so big it's almost unnatural.  
Then we noticed something weird with his eyes.  
One was just regular gray and the other was bright green and the iris was a little bigger.

The next ones were twins.  
They looked the same with their green hair, acted the same, and they both even had raccoon like masks at their eyes.  
They only way to tell them apart was a hat on one of them.  
"I'm Samuel" said the one with the hat. " And I'm Leon" said the other.

After the twins was a boy with dark purple hair that partially covered his face. His skin was unusually pale but his cheeks are red, like he's constantly blushing.  
We waited for him to tell us his name but he just waved and smiled at us.  
"Young man, are going to tell us your name?" the teacher asked him.  
Then Hayden spoke up, "His name is Miles, he doesn't talk."  
"Really?" said our teacher, "For how long?"  
"I'm guessing his whole life because when we first met him, he didn't talk" said Hayden.

The next person was a girl with light violet hair with a white wool cap on it.  
"My name is Lucy" she said in a sophisticated manner.

After Lucy was a light blue haired boy with wire framed glasses.  
His lab coat reminded us of a mad scientist.  
"I'm Stanley" he told them.

Next was a girl with red hair that's full of dandruff.  
'H-hi, I'm F-faith." she said shaking like she's terrified if us.  
"What an ironic name…" muttered James, one of our classmates.  
"Her name is Faith and yet she doesn't seem to trust us…"

The next person was a boy with yellow hair and dressed up like a Tibetan monk, robes and all.  
He bowed before introducing himself.  
"I'm Brian"

Finally, the last two people were twins as well.  
Like Samuel and Leon, they both also wore mask, but theirs is more of a superhero type mask.  
One had blue hair and a red mask and the other one had red hair and a blue mask.  
"I'm Shawn" said the one with blue hair.  
"And I'm Shane" said the other.

After the introductions and the new students sat in their seats, we couldn't help but stare at them during the whole class.  
Even when Ms. Grant was teaching something, we weren't paying attention to her.  
We were all thinking the same thing, " Forget different, these new kids are downright strange…"

**Sorry if this chapter is so boring. For the most part,they were just introducing themselves.**  
**But don't worry, the next chapters will be more interesting.**

**I know that the high school system doesn't work like that, but hey, it's fan fiction.**

**Are you liking this so far?**  
**Do you want me to continue?**  
**Do you have any questions regarding this chapter ?**  
**Please comment to let me know! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**I will also be referring them by their new names from now own.**

**HTF belongs to Mondo Media**

**Here are the names again in case you forgot:( these were the first names that came to mind...)**  
**Flippy: Philip**  
**Flaky: Faith**  
**Cuddles: Conner**  
**Giggles: Grace**  
**Petunia: Petunia **  
**Handy: Hayden**  
**Toothy: Thomas**  
**Nutty: Nathan**  
**Lifty: Leon**  
**Shifty: Samuel**  
**Splendid: Shawn**  
**Splendont: Shane**  
**Mime: Miles**  
**Lammy: Lucy**  
**Sniffles: Stanley**  
**Sneaky: Simon**  
**Mouse-Kaboom: Malcolm Kane **  
**Buddhist Monkey: Brian Monk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
**Normal POV**

The bell rang for lunch and the whole class went to their lockers.  
The tree friends had gotten theirs during class.  
Philip, Simon and Malcolm were putting their books away when 3 figures loomed over them.  
" Hey you three, what's with your clothes. Did Halloween come early and no one told me?" the tallest of the three teased.  
His buddies laughed.  
Philip narrowed his eyes but knew better that to start a fight.  
"Leave us alone Mark" Simon warned , his hands slowly curling up into fists.  
Before they could do anything, Malcolm growled and lunged at Mark and his pals.  
It was a good thing that Philip and Simon grabbed him just in time.  
"Come on Malcolm, this isn't worth it. Let's just go to lunch, our friends are waiting." Philip said and threw one last glare at Mark and his friends.

In the cafeteria, Faith, Nathan, and Miles were still waiting in line to get their food.  
When it was Nathans turn, he went straight to the desserts and got one of everything.  
The lunch lady looked at him like he was crazy but allowed him to pay for  
his sweets.  
"Yay!" he cried happily and ran to the table with everyone else and sat next to his best friend, Stanley.

Miles had a harder time on asking for his food since he couldn't talk.  
Frustrated, he took his money and went to the vending machine instead.

Faith quickly got her food and walked towards her table.  
Then she realized something, the cafeteria was quiet.  
All of the 9th and 10th graders have turned to look at them.

Faith even heard some whispering

"So Dave was right, we do have some new students."  
"Did they dye their hair,? Because it almost looks natural."  
"They are all in my class and I'm telling you, they're weird."  
"That boy over there, is that candy in his hair?"  
"Those twins, why are they wearing masks?"

"Just ignore them" Stanley said.  
They their lunch and tried to ignore the stares and whispers.

"Psst. Miles, do you still have the schedule gave us?" Thomas asked.  
Miles nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
Thomas opened it and started to read, "Ok, so after lunch, we have art, then gym and lastly French."

All of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice, "What are you doing here?'  
Faith turned around and saw Rachel, the girl Grace bumped into the other day.  
"Well for your information, we go to school here for now." Conner retorted.  
"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about on why are you sitting at our table?"  
"Your table? But it doesn't have your names on it." said Petunia.  
"For YOUR information, me and my friends sit on this table everyday because we're the most popular in the school. So I want you all to move now." Rachel said, she was starting to get annoyed.  
"No." said Grace.  
The cafeteria gasped.  
No one ever says no to Rachel and her gang.  
"What… did…you…say?! Rachel hissed, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.  
"I said no" Grace repeated, not even looking up at her.  
"We're all staying here." Lucy added.  
Rachel kept glaring at them.  
After it seemed like forever, she finally said. " Very well, your all officially on our list of hated people, you all better watch your back" she warned and she and her friends walked away.

The bell rang again which means the end of lunch so Faith and her friends  
left the cafeteria to go to art.

**I feel like I rushed a bit with this chapter...**

**So Rachel is back, I bet you noticed that she and Mark will be the bullies in this story.**

**They wont steal the spotlight from the tree friends or anything but the will play an important part later on in the story.**

**I hope this story is good so far.**

**Don't forget to fave and review, they will be greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Entering the art room, they were greeted by a smiling man, "Ah, these must be the new students! Ms Grant told me about you." he welcomed them.  
"Come in and sit anywhere you like." he told them.  
Once when the rest of the class came in and sat down, teacher started to talk.  
"Ok everyone, I want us to continue what we were doing last class. I know that we have a whole bunch of students, but I'm going to let them do what we're doing." he said.  
Then he handed everyone a piece of paper.  
"I want you to draw something that makes you happy." he then said

After 45 minutes, the teacher walked around the room, examining the drawings.  
"Good job Susan!"  
"Nice use of color James!"  
"Nice work Mary."

He walked over to Lucy "What did you draw Lucy?" the teacher asked.  
He looked over at her paper and he saw … a pickle with a top hat?  
" Um, Lucy what is this?"  
"Teacher, this is Mr. Pickles, my best friend." Lucy answered him.

The teacher decided not to question it.

The bell finally rang for next class.  
The class reached the gym and the Tree Friends were given their gym clothes.  
They quickly changed and entered the gym.  
The gym teacher, he was a big, burly man with a beard.  
"Ok class! Today we're starting to train for the annual Sports day in the school." he told them, although it was more like a yell.  
"For the new students who don't know, Sports day is when schools from surrounding towns compete is competitions." he informed them, "So today, we'll start with running".  
The class groaned.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Run!" he shouted at them

So the tree friends ran around the gym, which was surprisingly easy due to their practice of running away from danger back home.  
Shawn was the fastest one because he and Shane still had their powers.  
In fact, he was going a little too fast.  
Back at the boys change room, Shane went up to Shawn an smacked the back of the bluenett's head .  
"Ow! What was that for?" Shawn asked, while rubbing the back of his head.  
"You used your powers! Do you want us to get caught?" Shane scold at him.  
What the two boys didn't realized was that someone was listening to their conversation…

After gym was French, which was pretty uneventful.  
Unless you count Malcolm getting every question correct eventful.

After it seemed like forever the final bell rang.  
The tree friends left the school and walked back to the house.

**So who's the mysterious person? Find out in later chapters.**  
**I got so much planned for our little tree friends but the biggest one will happen probably in chapter 17-19...**  
**As for Malcolm, remember that he's Mouse ka-boom, so French would be his strongest subject. ( His part is so uncreative...)**

**Also, keep the "Sports Day" thing in mind, because Shawn and Shane will do something on that day. **

**Don't forget to fave and review! Criticism is welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

***Winxgirl* There will pairings in this story, its just that they will develop overtime, not right away. As for oc's, sorry, I do not accept oc's in this story.**

***The Secret Trio* Thank you,I'm glad you like it!**

***Deathnspikes* Thank you for being my first reviewer! And for that, I'll PM you a 'sneak peek' before the New Year. :)**

Two weeks have passed since the tree friends have arrived at the town and luckily for them, most of the townspeople have gotten used of their presence.  
Although school wasn't much better.  
It turns out that Mark and Rachel were brother and sister, and they made sure that they would make their lives at school miserable .  
The Tree Friends couldn't figure out why they were mean to them.

"Could this day get any worse?" Conner groaned as the rain pounded on the tree friends as they walked to school.  
"Shush Conner! Don't say that because it usually does." Grace warned him.  
Thomas spoke up, "Um guys, don't look now but I think it just did"  
Conner, Grace and everyone else looked to see what he was talking about, and sure enough, they saw Rachel and Mark walk towards them.  
"Oh just great…" Simon muttered darkly.  
"Well that's not very nice…we deserve a better welcome." Rachel said.  
Mark grinned mischievously as he walked up to Nathan, who was eating a cherry flavored lollipop "So Nathan, you like candy right?" Mark asked him.  
"Yes of course" Nathan said happily, who was oblivious of the situation.  
Mark suddenly grabbed Nathan's lollipop and threw it on the ground.  
" No! My candy!" he cried, as he desperately tried to get it of the ground.  
"Mark! Take your sister and leave us alone!" Philip yelled, his face red with rage.  
"Oh we'll leave…" Rachel said as she approached Grace.  
As fast as lightning Rachel grabbed Grace's bow and ran of with her brother, laughing all the way.  
"GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Grace shouted after them.  
She prepared to run after them when Hayden stopped her, "Lets go Grace, or we'll be late for school, we will get your bow back there." he assured her.

They arrived at school and they saw Mark Rachel and their gang waiting for them.  
"Rachel, Mark, why are you so mean to us?" Stanley asked them.  
"Don't you remember? When you first arrived you sat on our table." Rachel answered.  
"That's it? Your mad because of that?" Shane said in disbelief.  
"Well you see, we take our reputation very seriously and if anyone stands in our way, they will pay the price…" Mark added.

The tree friends couldn't believe on what they were hearing, 'These kids are crazy!' they thought.

The school day went on like a drag, they had to do 2 tests, face the dangers of lunchtime, and ignore the mean comments of Rachel and her gang.  
Yup, they had to face it everyday…

After school, the tree friends went back to the house, which was now more homey thanks the money they brought with them.  
After their first day of school few weeks before, they have pooled together the money they found in their pockets.  
Together, they got $354.  
They had managed to buy food, clothes, tools, etc.

The sun started to set and Faith changed to her red pajamas. She settled down on the mattress between Lucy and Petunia  
As everyone settled down, Faith didn't realized that something big will happen, something that can change their lives forever…

**What do you think?**

**The next chapters will contain one-shots of the adventures of our tree friends at school or around town. Some will contain 2 characters at a time.**

**Don't forget to fave and is appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

***Winxgirl* I don't really want to spoil anything but let me just say yes to both questions. :)**

***The Secret Trio* Again, I don't want to spoil anything so just wait and see. :)**

**Please note: I am not intending this to be a couple, but if anyone wants to think of them as a couple, feel free to do so.**

**Chapter 11**  
**Miles/Mime and Simon/Sneaky**  
**Talent Show**

Simon closed his locker and walked to the lunchroom.  
He quickly stopped for a drink and as he was drinking from the fountain , he didn't realize that Miles was quietly standing right behind him so when Simon turned around, he nearly got scared to death.  
"Gahh! Miles!" he cried, as he desperately tried to get his heart rate back to normal.  
Miles stood there, smiling and excitedly motioned Simon to follow him.  
Simon slowly followed, _'We really need to get a bell for this kid.'_ he thought.  
Miles led him to the office bulletin and pointed at a piece of paper stuck there.  
Simon looked at it and read;

**Do you have a talent that you want to share with the school?**  
**If so, then join our annual spring talent show!**  
**Wow us with you singing, dancing etc!**

**The grand prize is $100!**

**See Ms. Finch for admission forms.**

"You want to join the talent show?"  
Miles nodded then pointed at Simon.  
He immediately understood on what he meant.  
"And you want be to join with you?"  
He nodded again.  
"I don't know, I'm not really good at singing or dancing…" Simon answered.  
Miles shook his head and then acted something out, he moved his arm around like he was holding a magic wand.  
Magic wand…  
Simon looked at him for a second before understanding, "Oh! You want to do a magic show!"  
Miles nodded again and clapped enthusiastically.  
"But, what does a magic act got to do with me?" Simon asked, unsure on what this is leading to.  
Mils sighed(quietly) and pulled out a piece of paper, and started to write something.  
After 10 seconds, Miles handed the paper to Simon.  
He looked at it and read,

You 'disappear'

**Two days later, Talent show Night**  
He and Miles had arrived at school at 6:30 pm.  
They stage was set for the first act and everyone in the school was gathered to watch.  
Simon and Miles looked and saw their friends sitting on the front row, eager to see them to stage.

The auditorium lights dimmed and the first act started.  
The rest of the performers waited patiently backstage until their number was called.  
Simon saw their number;15, and knew they were going to be last.  
Minutes felt like hours as the performers come and go from the stage.  
At last, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our last act for tonight, so please give a round of applause to Miles and Simon and their magic act!" the principal announced.

They went on stage and began to do their thing.  
Miles did most of the acts though, like card tricks, pulling a bunny out of a hat, etc.  
Simon just helped out with the props and stuff.  
But for their finale, Miles put Simon in a box and closed the door.  
The crowd waited eagerly to see what happens next.  
Miles waved his wand and tapped on the box 5 times.  
_Tap,_  
Simon had to wait until the 3 tap, then he will use his power and disappear.  
_Tap,_  
'That's the second one…' he thought.  
_Tap,_  
'And now!' and he disappeared in the box.  
_Tap,_

_Tap,_

The crowd watched as Miles opened the box door, and they saw no one there!  
They applauded and cheered.

"He's probably waiting at the back!" someone from the crowd shouted.  
It was Mark.  
"I know the magician tricks, there a hole at the back of the box and he probably used when the door was closed!" Mark said.  
The crowd began to murmur among themselves.  
Miles frowned and pointed at Mark to come out on stage.  
He went up without any hesitation and went to the back of the box ,  
His face was almost comical when he saw that no one was at the back as well.  
Disappointed and embarrassed, he went back to his seat.

The show was over and it was time for the principal to announce the winner,  
"And now, the winner of our annual spring talent show is…Simon and Miles and their magic act!"  
The crowed cheered and swarmed up to Simon asking "How did you do it?"  
Simon smiled and said "It's a secret…" and Miles winked at him.

He winked back.

**The first one-shot!**  
**I'm sorry this took so long!**  
**But I have something for my dear readers!**

**I want you to pick which one should I do next.**

**Tell me through reviews or PM.**

**(Maximum 2 people)**

**People left for One- Shots:**

**Conner/Cuddles**

**Grace/Giggles**

**Hayden/Handy**

**Petunia/Petunia**

**Faith/Flaky**

**Phillip?Flippy**

**Thomas/Toothy**

**Shawn/Splendid**

**Shane/Splendont**

**Nathan/Nutty**

**Stanley/Sniffles**

**Malcolm/Mouse-kaboom**

**Brian/Buddhist Monkey**

**Lucy/Lammy**

**Leon/Lifty**

**Samuel/Shifty**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry this took so long, I have been very busy this pat week.**

**Again, thank you for your reviews, faves and follows.**

**If it weren't for the words of encouragement,the rest of this story would be gathering dust at the back of my head. **

***Guest* Sorry, I cant tell you anything about that, or else I would be spoiling it.**

***Winxgirl* Sorry for not making myself clear, I meant to say yes to, more htf characters, and to the Tree Friends having a villain.**

**Also DeathnSpikes, this one- shot is based on your request.**

Samuel/Shifty and Petunia/Petunia  
Flowers

Samuel couldn't understand the feeling he gets when around Petunia,  
the feeling of warmth and happiness.  
He tried to tell his brother about it but he just laughed and said "That's love your feeling brother."  
Maybe his brother was right…maybe he did love Petunia.  
Her long blue hair, her charming smile, it enchants him every time.

Petunia never really found out about his crush on her, or if she did , she never brought it up.  
Samuel wasn't that surprised went he found out that Petunia was already crushing on Hayden ,the former handicap carpenter.  
After all, who would want to fall in love with a lowly thief.

But no matter how complicated things are, Samuel wont give up on trying to win Petunia's heart.  
So he decided to do something simple but effective,  
Flowers.

After school, Samuel quickly ditched his brother and ran to the nearest flower shop.  
Going inside, his eyes searched for the perfect bouquet.  
He found roses, lilies, tulips, and all sorts of flowers that all looked pretty, but not good enough for his gift.  
After a few minutes, he found it, a bouquet of petunias,  
_BLUE_ petunias.  
"That's perfect…" he muttered happily.  
But his feeling were crushed when he realized that he had no money.  
_"Great, just great_," he cursed himself.

Desperate for the flowers, he did something that he hasn't done in a while.  
He looked around and making sure that nobody was watching him, he grabbed the bouquet and sprinted out the door.

Later that night, Petunia was the first to hit the mattress, she was exhausted from school.  
She then noticed a bouquet of petunias with her name on it.  
Picking it up, she also opened the note that came with it, hoping to know who it's from.  
It read:

_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue._  
_I know you like flowers,_  
_So I stole this for you._

**_-S_**

**Do you like it?**

**It's actually my first time writing a pairing so sorry if its not that good.**

**Well anyway,please help me decide on what one-shot should I do next.**

**People left:**

**(Maximum 2 characters per one shot.)**

**Flippy/Philip**

**Giggles/Grace**

**Handy/Hayden**

**Flaky/Faith  
**

**Cuddles/Conner**

**Toothy/Thomas**

**Nutty/Nathan**

**Sniffles/Stanley **

**Lammy/Lucy**

**Mouse Ka-boom/Malcolm**

**Buddhist Monkey/ Brian **

**Lifty/Leon**

**Splendid/Shawn**

**Splendont/Shane**


End file.
